Jazz The Cat
Jazz The Cat! Jazz is a ghostly cat. He's a ghost cause the dapper doctor removed all his blood and a spooky scary skeleton! He is very curious, and dumb sometimes. But he is a great cat once you get to know him! He can also make spaceships. He has a secret love for the cat, but is not ready to confess. As you know, they are both cats. And she is hawt. :3 :3 :3 Appearance A ghost cat scrub! Anyway, he is a black and white cat. That is a ghost. 'Nuff said. Sometimes, he can look like the cat. This is due to when he wants to be. Quotes Meowtastic! Beefy is my senpai. I mean, who doesn't have him as it? He's sweggy! Hi there! GET REKT SKRUB! Terry, mind if we go for some tea? Deer God! (Pun intended) Look at that. It's a Mt. Dew. Can i have it? I'm hungry for food. I hate it when my chair falls over and i get hurt. Destroy... DESTROY... LEMME SEND YOU TO OBLIVION! Trivia Jazz sometimes goes with spooky to partys, maybe its cause they are both ghosts? Jazz has many senpai's! He has a secret love for the cat. At night, he snuggles up with specimen 2947294827402758. It is not confirmed why. Don't pick him up when he is mad... specimen 4 got owned. He is one of the 3 people who don't lose there way. '' Dont lose your way...'' He can shoot lasers. Thats a thing. :3 :3 :3 He likes it when you pet his stomach. He loves milkshakes and tea. (But jazz, you stole two peoples fave things!) (Me: Shaddup i can like them too) He is the founder of Star Doge. You should GIT GUD! Powers WHEN HE IS HAPPY Two words. Beam. Sword. Not as good at spooky, but can SHAAA! Can bend logic and time. WHEN HE IS MAD Beam sword SHAA! Bends logic, space, and time. When he says: "DIE SKURB" Then he causes a nuke sized explosion! One punch and your lungs can explode! He can summon in 10 ninjas! Don't know why, but he can. THE LEGENDARY POWER No one knows how he did it, but one time, when specimen 4 started bothering him.... This is what happened. Spec 4: -bothers- Jazz: -Starts charging up, mother brain style- Spec 4: Wait wats going on? Jazz: -does this- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54KyDslgEA0- (Skip to 0:48) Relationships Darkstar: Chatted a few times, it's getting there. Beefy: Beef Bros! Terry: Became friends (A little bit) Isk: Chat, and pokemonz! Teh tickle mawnstar!: Friends! (I mean, why not?) Bed Head Zed: Sweg sweg sweg SWEG SWEG!!!!!! WP: Yep :P Doge: Much friend. Wow buddies. FacciaBianco: Possibly his closest friend. >3< Personality Jazz is pretty sweggy! He is happy, swaggy, and friendly. But no one has seen his bad side yet when you get him mad.... He becomes a burning pile of rage! He beccomes grumpy, mad, and evil! He also becomes super strong! So strong, that he was 100 points away from specimen 420! Also he likes explosions. So freakin' much. He really likes it when you get him some drinks, you will be a hero in his eyes. ALSO PIE! AND COOKIE CAKE! YEAHSSS! SWEG Jazzy Tools Jazz has alot of tools. Here they are: Jazz's Starship Jazz has a starship, equipped with: Energy Pellets Cat Beam! Cat beam mode two! Slicer of DOOM! YEAH! Jazz's Powersuit Jazz is a big fan of metroid, so he made his own powersuit! Sweg High Defence: With his powersuit on, he is (almost) immune to noscopes and quickscopes. Lava can't hurt him, neither can acid. High Attack: He has an arm cannon with his powersuit, it is combined with a ionic thrust booster with a protactinium seaborgium reflector fuel cell, connecting the main power intake central processing unit to the motor controls operation system, combining the motor and cerebral functions. Jazz's Arm Cannon/rocket has 9 Beams. here they are: Power Beam: The power beam is a rapid fire beam that those tons of damage. Useful for taking out easy groups of foes. Wave Beam: A beam that goes through walls, and has more damage than the power beam. It requires wave energy to unlock. Plasma Beam: A beam that blasts high amounts of plasma. It can go through glass, too. It has immense amount of damage, but it needs plasma energy to unlock. Ice Beam: Damage ''slightly ''better than the power beam, and it freezes foes. Requires ice to unlock. Wide Beam: A high radition beam that is rapid fire and covers a wide range, and is better than the wave beam. Requires wave energy and spazer beam. But, Sometimes you might perfer wave beam over it as it does nothing to wave beam only foes. Annihilator Beam: One of Jazz's Personal fave's. It has a homing function, and it does tons of damage. Jazz likes it because it's black and white, like him. Requires wave, plasma, wide, and dark and light energy. Hyper beam: When jazz is in his power suit, he can't quite do his ultimate ability without harming himself so he created the hyper beam, a recreation of it that's safer in his power suit. Requires all the beams and hyper energy. It's rapid fire, and rekts everything. Phazon Beam: When he stepped into some phazon energy while on a diffrent planet, he got this beam. It's very good, but requires the wave beam, wide beam, plasma beam, and phazon. Missles: Jazz can fire missles. It does lots of damage, and it helps him do beam combos. Charge Beam: Jazz can charge his beams! in this form, they do more damage and look awesome! Also needed for beam combos. Beam Combos: Plasma Burst Lots of plasma fly's out and destroys. Phazon Smoothie Using the built-in blender in the arm, it can make phazon smoothies which hurts really, really bad. But tasty for him :3 Sonic Boom Rips a hole in space and time. Freeze Beam All foes will be froze to death 70% of the time. Wavebuster Who you gonna call? Wide Punishment -pew- BOOM. Super Missile Like a missile, but triple the boom. Hyper Annihilation Enough to tear apart space and time, sends the target to oblivion. Stuff he can make in his arm blender TEA! Milkshake of Pure swag! Smoothies! Milkshakes! Mt. Dew! Onion juice! And more! Jazzy Wand Jazz has a magical wand. He knows only one spell so far, but it's the best spell ever. I mean, come on! If he says, ALIKAZOOMIE! Then whoever it was targeted at, dies. It's true. Deal with it. You got a problem with that? The Paw of Power This isn't exactly a tool, as its his paw, but it does 9,001 damage to anyone who is scratched. He can noscope people with it, and it pwns everyone. Extra fluffy. Jazzy Toolset He uses this and his awesome ability to make spaceships. It consists of ALOT of things, and sweg. (see pic) = Category:Swag Category:Badass Category:Awesome swag Category:Awesome Category:Invincible Category:Powerful Category:What the fudgesicle Category:Multi-personality Category:Cute Category:Spooky Category:Smoke weed everyday Category:Sexy Category:Menacing Category:TEA Category:Yay super friends Category:Sweggy sweg Category:Amazing Category:Pew pew